martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Emperor
The Soul Emperor is the top expert of the Soul Race. Although the spiritas had many True Divinities, these True Divinities took the Soul Emperor as their ruler. In the entirety of the Spiritas and even 33 Heavens, he was incredibly ancient. Because of this, his name has been lost in the ravines of time and thus is simply referred to by his title, the Soul Emperor. He is current spiritas Soul Emperor. And this person was the supreme leader of the spiritas. The seven Heavens of the spiritas took him as their leader. Even Sheng Mei had to serve the Soul Emperor; she was considered one of his subordinates. He is known to be a master of the death laws, having reached the highest peak. He is always seen to be at a misty lake where he does the act of fishing, knowing the fact that there are no fish in the lake. Description He is described to be a 'young man' wearing either grey and white clothes. He had long black hair that descended like a waterfall and long snow-white robes. From the back he appeared like an extraordinarily beautiful youth at the peak of his prime. However, this youth had pale white skin and cloudy eyes, as if he were a dead man walking. His presence is without the air of a ruler and is rather common looking. If he was to stand in front you, you wouldn't even notice anything special about him. What was bizarre was that this person’s eyes were filthy and spiritless, as if on the verge of death. Such an appearance made one’s scalp creep. The youth’s eyes were glazed and incomparably dirty. Only an old man on the verge of death would have such eyes. Moreover, his eyes were as deep as the universe itself. Although the youth had fair and crystal-bright skin, one could feel the endless years exuding from his body, as if he had walked here from the beginning of time. If you look closely, you would feel the infinite years on his aura, as if he had reached the end of life. As if hidden within him was an ancient soul from time immemorial. Cultivation A major part of the reason why Divine Sovereign Soul Rapture was able to rule the spiritas of the 33 Heavens for so many years was because of the Spiritas Holy Scripture. In fact, there was a possibility that the reason why Divine Sovereign Soul Rapture was able to reach his current cultivation boundary was because he had a lucky chance during his youth and stumbled upon the Spiritas Holy Scripture. [[Sacred Scripture|'Sacred Scripture']] He practices solely the Death Concept of the Sacred Scripture, similar to Immortal Sovereign, and has even achieved an extremely high level in it. It is rumored that he possesses the complete and original book of death. As for the pages of life, the Soul Emperor had copies. In addition, he also had several of the golden pages. In other words, the Soul Emperor nearly possessed the entire Holy Scripture. But because of this, he is stuck at the 8th reincarnation, unable to move any further. This was because of the lack of comprehensive understanding to the core inheritance of the Holy Scripture. But even so, he was still unrivaled in the entire spiritas race with only the domain of death. Utilizing the death concept, he could bring out yellow springs from the nine nether worlds capable of disintegrating peak Empyreans and heavily injure True Divinities. His casual strike could kill an Early True Divinity with a shaky foundation. Legend When the Soul Emperor was young, the truth was that his achievements were similar to those of the Great Brahmic God King. It was only when he became an Empyrean that he soared into the heavens, and one of the chief reasons behind this was naturally the Spiritas Holy Scripture. Many times, whether a race could be called the strongest race or a sect could be called the number one sect looked not at the population or number of masters, but the most powerful existence amongst them. The greatest powerhouse often determined the level of an influence. The reason the spiritas dared to call themselves a peak race of the universe was likely because of the Soul Emperor and the Holy Scripture. Of course, the saints’ Good Fortune Saint Sovereign wasn’t weak either. This was because the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign possessed the Grandmist Spirit Bead! Plot There was a big reason why the Soul Emperor had met with Lin Ming after he left the ancient galactic battlefield at the Soul World, and why he had guided him. At that time, Lin Ming had thought the Soul Emperor’s words were reasonable and true. He even thought that perhaps the Soul Emperor wanted to cultivate him to fight the saints. Now it seemed his thoughts were far too naïve. It was only afterwards when Sheng Mei handed him the copies of the golden pages and gave him some words of warning did he become a bit more wary. But by then it was already too late. Afterwards, Lin Ming went to the Primeval Universe and joined together with the ancient races to contend with the saints. All of this was within the schemes of the Soul Emperor. And the reason that the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had caught up to him and learned of his whereabouts was likely also the Soul Emperor… Finally, the Soul Emperor chose the time when Soaring Feather God King was hunting him down. He chose the moment when Lin Ming’s life had fallen to its lowest point, when his will was at its weakest, and then caused an accident to occur. In a state where he couldn’t distinguish reality from illusion, Sheng Mei had appeared. Through the desires of men and women, he had coupled with Sheng Mei, melding together in body and spirit, joining in perfect harmony, and finally having his source soul force drawn out. All of this was done in order to consolidate his divine soul. Abilities & Powers His abilities and techniques uses the potential of the world, therefore each attack is strong enough to inflict heavy losses to a Body Transformation True Divinity. One could even say that he was stronger than strong. His attacks manifests a godly arm that can easily defeat a peak True Divinity. Sea of Suffering/Abyss of Misery While the Soul Emperor spoke, a single teardrop rolled out from one of his filthy eyes. As this teardrop left the Soul Emperor’s eye, it crazily expanded, turning into a raging flood that overwhelmed Lin Ming’s small world. Everything in the world was sucked into this flood. This water was like acid, corroding the life force of anything it touched! Souls cried and demons wept. The sea of the Soul Emperor’s tear was flooded with countless suffering souls and bones. This technique has the power of the Emperor Bone Sea, thus its supreme might!. * A supreme domain filled with the aura of death. * In this domain, even peak True Divinities are unable to shuttle through space using space laws. Eye of the Abyss * Soul Emperor's hidden third eye that connects to the entire world potential of the Demon God's Tomb. This was his trump card against powerhouses like the Asura Road Master. * No matter how heaven-defying one was, it would be seemingly impossible to defeat the world strength of a super universe that survived the Shattering. Thus, this absolute strength touched upon the very core of a universe, strength that rivals the world itself! Items Demon God Staff This was a simple yet grotesque form of a staff. The base was engraved with demonic effigies and is actually made up of bone from a godly being. This demon bone had been the Soul Emperor’s staff that he had used in his fight with Lin Ming, but when the Soul Emperor abducted Sheng Mei he had thrown it towards Lin Ming and didn’t have enough time to retrieve it. The material used to forge this demon bone staff was undoubtedly from the true Demon God that existed 100 billion years ago. Now, the Asura Road Master gave this ungodly staff to Lin Ming so that he could refine it. Quotes * (To Lin Ming, the pursuit of life) “Your sense of purpose is too strong. Things that are valuable to you, you will pursue. But things that are worthless, you will give up. For instance, this lake. If you had passed by this lake I’m afraid you wouldn’t even have spared it a single glance…”Chapter 1858 – The Old Youth * (Lin Ming's martial road, one that was unrivalled and filled with victory) “Your life could be called breaking through all obstacles in your way, moving forwards with unstoppable momentum. You desperately rush towards the peak of martial arts and you far surpass all others of your generation. From the time you bloomed, you took few detours. “But to gain this you also lost something. The road of martial arts is more than the most mysterious and the greatest of the Heavenly Dao Laws. There are also ordinary, everyday experiences. You are missing a section of your path…” * (The true path of a protagonist) “Your road might be called too smooth. In the past you might have experienced some setbacks, but those are far from enough. You are invincible amongst your peers. In battle you sing nothing but victory and have defeated countless rivals. It could even be said that you have never experienced true defeat. But, that might become your limitation, making it impossibly difficult for you to step onto the peak of martial arts!” * (To Sheng Mei) “Good! Good! Very good!” The Soul Emperor said, shouted out good three times. “A worm that lives in the dead leaves and fallen branches will never understand the beauty and greatness of the world, because their field of vision is far too narrow and their life is far too short. They will never be able to live past the winter snows… “I think you don’t want to become such a worm…”Chapter 1897 – Raise the Sails! * (To Sheng Mei, after resting away Lin Ming's Eternal Soul) “I agreed with your final condition. I did not use a dreamland soul refining technique but instead allowed you to conjure up all of this. You gave the primordial yin of your seven reincarnations as well as your body and mind to him, freely offering it all to obtain his Eternal Soul. You gave Lin Ming your most precious treasures, but in the end, his judgment of you came down to nothing but a single word… whore.” “You understood all that has happened and all that you have done, but yet you still chose to pour your emotions into him and offer the primordial yin of your seven reincarnations to him… just what use is that? His soul force has been sucked dry by you… oh, there seems to be a little left, enough for him to live for another short span of time, but in the end he will die no matter what. This is just like taking your most precious treasure and tossing it into the trash. Did you do all this just to satisfy your own obsessions?”Chapter 1931B – Love and Hate * (Killing Intent) “It’s these eyes again. That is, I am the most hated person in your life, a person that you want to slice into a million pieces. However… you may hate me, but doesn’t Lin Ming also hate you? You took away his everything and left him nothing but a cheap life… oh, that’s right, you did offer your sincere feelings to him, but what significance is there in that? It is worthless!” “I never imagined that even after seven reincarnations, you would still be so mesmerized by that word ‘love’. You are just like a little girl with your naïve little expectations of others. Since you want to maintain that fragile and ridiculous bubble in your heart, then I won’t pop it for you. I want something else, bring it here…” Trivia * When Lin Ming first met the Soul Emperor, he had actually been marked with a tracing mark without him knowing. * The Soul Emperor and the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had both left marks on each other’s bodies. As long as they wished for it, they could cross the layers of universes to communicate. * Soul Emperor's plan of resting away Lin Ming's Eternal Soul was closely tied with his ambition to rule the world. It took him at least 7,000 years to complete the process. * It is believed that his body was seized by an extremely ancient spirit hundreds of millions of years ago. Thus explaining his muddy and ruddy eyes as if he was already at the stages of the five fadings. * It is later revealed that the Soul Emperor is one of three main avatars that the Demon God's Tomb World's Spirit controls. Particularly, the Soul Emperor was the true vessel out of the three, since the Soul Emperor had a far greater compatibility with a world spirit. * He is seen to be aloof to mortal works and machinations; like a god. This personality was manifested when he had let go of Lin Ming's family and had only chosen to fight Lin Ming alone instead. This is a testament to his great strength and pride spanning 100 billion years. References Category:Soul Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Race Leader Category:Spiritas Category:Male Category:True Divinity